


There's Cartography in Every Scar

by imperfectForger



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-28 01:09:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperfectForger/pseuds/imperfectForger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor just stood there for a few minutes, until Sherlock actually made to leave. As he was walking away, the Doctor said one last thing to his back.</p><p>“How would you like to see the stars?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

After the Doctor left Amy and Rory behind—no, it wasn’t really leaving them behind, well….it was! But it was to keep them safe. It was for their own good, honestly.

But after that, he was alone. So alone.

He flew around for a while, but in the end, he just couldn’t the barrenness of the TARDIS now. Her many rooms now mostly went unused. Sometimes the Doctor found himself talking to thin air. He’d say something clever, waiting for Amy or Rory to say something.

But no voices ever came.

It was in this state that he came across somebody new, somebody who was in just as bad of a state of disrepair as he was. Of course, this person didn’t realise it themselves.

But oh, was he brilliant. He reminded him of the Master, honestly.

He caught him one day, hanging around a building, alone. Just off of work, he assumed. Wrapped in a black trench coat, looking terribly out of place, all lines and angles.

The Doctor, being the Doctor, just walked right up to him. “Hello,” he said. “I’m the Doctor,” he said.

“Why should I care?” came the response. The Doctor smiled.

“Why, you’re him, aren’t you? The great Sherlock Holmes, consulting detective of the twenty first century.”

“Yes, yes I am. How do you know my name?”

“Of course I know your name! Everybody does! Where’s John?”

“Who’s John? I’m not quite sure that I understand where you’re going, ‘doctor’. Now, if you’ll excuse me…”

“Wait, you haven’t met John yet? Mr. Watson?”

“I assure you I know no such person. What point are you trying to make here?”

The Doctor just stood there for a few minutes, until Sherlock actually made to leave. As he was walking away, the Doctor said one last thing to his back.

“How would you like to see the stars?”


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock turned back to face him. 

"Whatever could you mean by that? I can see the stars whenever it's dark out. You look outside. Or, if you're feeling particularly ambitious, you can grab a telescope." The Doctor smiled, because this was just like Sherlock. Well, just like what he had heard, anyway. 

"No, I mean, how would you like to _really_ see the stars? Travel amongst them!" 

"And just how do you propose we do this? It's not as if we can just hop into a spaceship and go dawdle around in space, is it? And even if it were, what interest would I have in looking at balls of hot gas?" 

"But how could you not want to travel around the universe? See everything there is to see. I've heard about you, Sherlock Holmes, and I've heard of your insatiable curiosity. You couldn't resist something like this!" During this, the Doctor had moved closer to Sherlock, and was waving his hands about, dangerously close to the other man's face. Up until now, Sherlock had remained impressively still. It was only at this invasion of space that he leaned backwards slightly, just out of range of the Doctor's wild motions. "But there's even more! What if I told you it were possible? To just hop into a spaceship and dawdle around in space? And wouldn't it be even better if I said that it could also travel in time?"

"Travel in time? Do you think I'm a fool? If you've heard of me, _Doctor_ , then you will know that I'm not one prone to such idiocy as to believe time travel to be possible." 

"Isn't there just the smallest part of you that wants to make sure, though? The smallest part of you that wonders if I could possibly be telling the truth?" The Doctor smiled wide, perhaps to try and win him over, but it probably only succeeded in slightly disturbing him. 

The Doctor held out his hand, smile softening as he looked at the other man, the man who was more human than the Doctor would ever be, yet still just as alien to those around him. 

"Come with me," he said. 

Sherlock looked down at the proffered hand with slight distaste, before nodding at the Doctor, hands firmly in his pockets. 

"Very well, Doctor. Lead the way." 

The Doctor dropped his hand and turned around, the smile on his face bigger than ever, as he lead the way towards the gateway to a new world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this is the first time I've written Sherlock or the Doctor in so long, and it's probably not very good, so I apologise. I may or may not try to attempt to update this regularly, but I'm not actually sure, so.


End file.
